sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Phlak the Jackal
Disclaimer: While this character's history does involve drug use, I do not condone it. After an unnecessary incident, I decided to place in this disclaimer..... (facepalm at the memory). "You done throwing toys at me?" she said after a group realized that bats, knives, and bullets weren't hurting her. "My lawyer has bailed me out on multiple occasions, and can do it again." "I'm not your enemy, and I neither have the intention to be one. You're merely a nuisance that needs to learn to get out of the way. Don't make me be your enemy... Szorra," warning the Black Cat that she figured out her identity. Phlak, pronounced as "Flak", is one of the menaces in Weybrook, a criminal druglord and illegal weaponry source. Profile Real Name: Phlak Aditya Chocolate|dislikes = losing wealth Blood and Gore The Guts Clan|friends = None known|neutral = her accomplises|rivals = none|foes = Szorra}}Occupation: Illegal drug trading manager, weapons trade, hitwoman Family: Unknown, no signs of them living in Weybrook Appearance Phlak is a very small jackal, with dullish orange fur. Her yellow eyes really pop out because of her dark fur. Phlak is a little short for an adult mobian female, but her glares can be very intimidating. History No one knows about the childhood of Phlak. Prior to 17 years old, She is a ghost. What is known is that at the age of 17, Phlak faked her age to 18 in order to enter a boxing competition. Phlak ended up coming in second place, losing via a disqualifying punch well into the finals. The champion only had time to celebrate for a few hours, as when she was driving home, her car fell apart, permanently injuring her. Phlak made sure to gather all the tools she used to muck up the engine so that no cops would notice. Phlak didn't care about the rep, she cared about the wealth. She decided to gain money her other ways, and went to the streets in order to gain money via illegal drugs. Due to her excellent mind, it wasn't long before she began making her own business, and it was sweeping competition. She was kidnapped a while later and tortured to stay off the streets of a group known as the Guts. A while into the torturing, Phlak began finding out that she was a meta, the torturing awakening it. Eventually, when they decided to ditch her in a body bag filled with bricks to drown her in a river, her powers fully awoken. Phlak's brute strength tore up the body bag, and as she swam back to shore, Guts members shot at her, only to find out that they weren't damaging her at all. Phlak pummeled each one of them in one punch, throwing the last fleeing member into the ocean, equivalent to three city blocks away. Phlak used her new found power to gain control of the streets by force. Eventually, her own gang began forming, and they began going by the name, the Grey Cults. The Grey Cults took a rise, causing major capital problems in Weybrook due to their businesses. Phlak uses about 10% of this funding to experiment with her meta abilities, her self experimenting slowly increasing her strength over time. Personality Phlak is a normally welcoming character on the cover. She's a charismatic person to her allies and to people she makes planned deals with, slightly less with innocent civilians and much less with other criminals. When in combat, Phlak loves close quarters combat, and if the opponent is fine with it (and trustworthy enough), she will take a fight into hand to hand. Phlak puts her money above everything. She considers it a vital organ. Attacking it will easily provoke her into striking you. Second to her money is her organization, where she treats everyone in it as a loyal ally unless they betray her. And by brutally murdering people who do betray, it is easy to say that you shouldn't betray her if you can't stand up to her. While she may be a villain, Phlak isn't exactly 100% bad guy. On several occasions she has even helped the Black Cat with her missions. Normally, she is doing it for something in return, but Phlak seems not to hold a grudge for her vigilantism, as she claims it's hypocritical considering what she does. In fact she admires challenging her in order to finally exact revenge on her. Phlak, obviously by her bio, is a sore loser. A very very sore loser. However, this has lowered over time, to the point that unless her opponent has ever taunted her, she can accept her loss. Equipment .380 Pistol A normal pistol that she carries around on her. There are no special properties for this. AK-47 The weapon she usually carries on her back for heavy ranged combat. Huge Variety of Arsenal With the amount of cash she owns going to the billions, and the amount of weaponry stash and gang members she has with her, Phlak with any form of prep time yields a highly dangerous result, as she has just about everything, including smuggled weapons from TECH. Magical Hand Wrap This was a reward given to Phlak after helping a sorcerer (of course, Phlak wanted somthing in return, which was this). This armor is built down to the molecular level. Due to this, the armor is stated by Phlak to be almost as tough as herself, giving her double durability to her punches as well as heavily nerfing the pain from punching objects. The hand wrap is also the one that protect's Phlak's body from the hematokinesis of Blood, and any gravitational problems from ZERO's gravitokinesis. It also protects her from diseases, DNA mutation, DNA transmutation, and telekinesis controls. The hand wrap looks nothing too fancy, which is helpful for concealing its abilities. It is also immune to removal by lower level magic users, due to being magically powered itself. Abilities Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 8-C [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Superhuman Strength Phlak is tough, and her strength is considered equal to the base strength of Gore. able to stop a 60 mph 18 wheeler in its tracks with some effort. She has been able to overturn cars easily. Phlak can create shockwaves with her strength, whether by clapping causing ear splitting air shockwaves, or smashing the ground to demolish a street in the process. Her best feat of strength was Phlak struggling but successfully lifting a C-32A jet on her own, the same jets weighing 128 tons. Keep in mind that Phlak was weakened because she was fighting Gore for a while prior to this moment. Speed Due to the power in her leg muscles, Phlak can run on par with Szorra. She has shown to outrun cars. Agility While no acrobat, Phlak is surprisingly durable for a boxer. This comes from her training back in her high school years for being a short time martial artist. Phlak can move around an environment fairly easily near top speed. Durability Phlak is basically a living tank. Even when off guard, sniper bullets bounce off of her, and she refers the to the pain as equivalent to being flicked. When taking a fight seriously, Phlak's adrenaline can harden the durability of her cells to survive the forces of the metas, such as the time when Gore threw a passenger jet at her, which later on blew up, and she was able to walk out of the explosion more pissed than hurt, though she was momentarily limping and heavily bruised. Phlak's skin is able to absorb the a decent percentage of the shockwaves of explosives, minimizing the damage dealt to her. Resilience With her resilience, Phlak can walk through normal fires, be unmoved by 20,000 volts, and withstand temperatures at around 10 degrees Fahrenheit before considering the temperature to be chilly. Her resistance is down to the cellular level, allowing immunity to most forms of illnesses. Regeneration It's not fast at all, but it does work. She can recover from small wounds with this out of battle. Intelligence Phlak was smart enough to examine evidence to the point of pinpointing the identity of the Black Cat. While she threatens to snitch this out on multiple occasions, she decides not to, because she is smart enough to know that the Black Cat can easily take on another identity at any moment. Strategist Phlak knows how to run her businesses, how to handle her money, and most importantly, how to strike an organization of foes in the quickest and most efficient way possible. Professional Boxer Prior to her powers, Phlak had a career of a boxer, including the boxing training that goes with it. She's also quick on her feet, able to turn on the dime in order to have a 360 degree attack range. With the combination of this and her immense strength, she was able to defeat the Black Cat with mid-difficulty in their first meeting. Flaws Phlak is a close quarters combatant. Staying out of her range allows one to stay safe as long as they can avoid the guns. Due to being a boxer, Phlak isn't as strong on her lower body as her upper body. She prefers punches over kicks. Majority of Phlak's abilities to resist the abilities of other metas come from her hand wrap. Without it, she is more vulnerable to metas again. Trivia Her name is a pun. "Phlak the Jackal", an incredibly durable foe, and "Flak Jacket", a form of body armor. Phlak's net worth is $12.7 billion. She could easily retire right now if she ever wanted. Phlak was originally a male, but unanimous decision by fellow wikia members changed her into a female. Very occasionally, Phlak smokes. She tries her very best to stop the habit, but about once every 2-5 months, it sneaks back on her. She beats herself up over it, literally. As far as villains go in Weybrook, Phlak is closest to being on the side of good, and has proven so on several occasions. She even said it herself that she wouldn't mind if she could change back to the good side. Nonetheless, her villainous ways are more common then her goods. Q & A Category:Jackals Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)